


Everybody Knows

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Irissë knows everything that goes on in the house of Finwë, almost all of which seems to go straight over Findekáno's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows

“Findekáno! Are you coming? Amil said that if I fail to get you home by the mingling of the lights again, she would lock us both in the tallest tower of grandfather’s palace, and throw away the key!”

Findekáno’s head appeared around the door of the house. He closed it carefully behind him and walked towards the gate where she stood, a faint smile on his lips. “Alright Irissë, alright. I was just saying goodbye to Maitimo. But I highly doubt amil really said that.”

“Ah, right,  _‘saying goodbye’_. I see. And you are quite right; I made that last part up. But she did ask me to make sure you actually did come home tonight.”

Findekáno looked slightly stung, and more than a little uncomfortable. “I am of age, you know. And  _your_ coming of age isn’t for another two years. I thought I was the one who was supposed to be looking after you?” he said quickly.

She raised an eyebrow. “That depends on which of us has the greater need of being looked after.”

When he said nothing, she turned to face him and gave him a long, appraising look. Then she burst out laughing.

“ _What?_ ”

“Oh, Finno. Oh dear. You really have no clue about how to do this properly, do you?”

“Do… this? Do what?”

She composed herself a little, trying to keep a straight face. “That’s a very nice tunic you’re wearing, Findekáno. A lovely shade of blue, the colour of our House. Atar would certainly approve.”

Findekáno narrowed his eyes suspiciously, waiting for her to continue.

Her face split into a grin. “Provides a striking contrast. Especially with colours like  _red_ …” As she spoke, she reached out towards him, and plucked from the shoulder of his tunic a single long, dark red hair.

For a moment, Findekáno was speechless, staring at his sister as a blush started to creep over his cheeks, mouth slightly open. “I was… um… I was giving the twins rides on my shoulders…”

“Odd, I thought the twins had shorter hair than that… and it still doesn’t explain this…” Her hand shot out, quick as a snake, and lifted one of his braids, exposing his neck where a bright red mark bloomed against his skin. His hand flew to the spot as he stared at her, a look of pure wide-eyed horror on his face.

She laughed, seeing his expression. She let his braid drop. “You do realize, don’t you, that  _everybody_  knows about you and Maitimo? Everybody has known for several  _years._ ”

His face fell, all pretense gone now. “Everybody?” he asked weakly.

“Well…” her eyes flashed mischievously. “I would say most of the extended family. I think even Arakáno knows, and he’s only a child. And probably half of Tirion too. Turukáno and I even spotted you two kissing under the willow tree, in that little sheltered hollow by the stream the other day - ” she cackled with laughter as his eyes widened in shock “…don’t worry, I dragged Turno away before we saw anything  _more_ , although it was difficult enough to calm him down. But I thought you might appreciate the privacy. You are really not very subtle, you know.”

He just stared at her, trying to process this. She looked on in amusement, smiling sweetly. “You needn’t look so surprised, Finno! Turno hates the idea of course, but it’s actually rather amusing to watch him get all worked up about it.” Still he did not answer. She held out the long red hair, like a peace offering. “Here” she said, her eyes glittering with suppressed laughter again. “For you, in case you want to, I don’t know, put it in a locket. Or some other such thing a hopelessly lovestruck young prince would do.”

He scowled, but took the hair and tucked it into his pocket without a word. She raised an eyebrow again, waiting for him to say something.

When he still did not reply, she took him by the elbow and set off down the path. Numbly, he allowed himself to be led, thinking over all she had said.

But Irissë was not dissuaded by his silence. “See the thing is, you have to learn not to be so obvious. Take me and Tyelko, for example - ”

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. “Wait.  _You and Tyelko_? Since when has there been such a thing as ‘you and Tyelko’?”

It was Irissë’s turn to stare. “Oh. Oh Findekáno. You… you didn’t know about that either, did you?”

“No, I did not!” His voice rose indignantly. “And now I find out you… the two of you are… are you…?” he paused. “You know what Irissë, I don’t want to know.”

They walked on in silence for a little while longer, until Findekáno could bear it no longer. “But…  _Tyelko_?” he burst out. “Of all people? I mean, what can you possibly see in - ”

Her glare silenced him. “Findekáno. You know how you’ve never been the overprotective big brother? Please, don’t start now. Turukáno is bad enough.”

“Yes, but - ”

“Now, do you want to hear something  _really_  interesting? While we’re on the subject of Turukáno… he appears to have met a girl. She’s a Vanya, too, so I’m told…”

For a while Findekáno made a valiant attempt at rearranging his face to avoid looking interested. Then he sighed.

“Go on then. I sense there’s a story coming.”

She took his elbow again, conspiratorially. “Well, it all started about a year ago - ”

“A  _year_?  _How_  did I not know about this?”

She smiled affectionately at him. “Trust me Finno, I honestly have no idea…”

 


End file.
